


Memo

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Hermione isn't going to miss out on her birthday dinner if her mother has anything to say about it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Mr Granger/Mrs Granger (Harry Potter)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Memo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's 41st birthday. First names for her parents used per Hermione's mention in Deathly Hallows.

"Director, you're going to be late."

"Just five more minutes, Cynthia. I think I've finally got this dissent ready for the Wizengamot session tomorrow."

"That's what you said two hours ago, ma'am. You now have only thirty minutes before you are supposed to meet the Head Auror."

Hermione glanced up and looked up at her secretary. "He's my husband, Cynthia. I think you can call him by his name."

"Not when he sends you one of these." Cynthia held up a red envelope that vibrated between her fingers."

Hermione closed her eyes. "I'm going to murder him."

"Let me just leave you this and I will go so I can have plausible deniability." Cynthia laughed as she settled the envelope on Hermione's desk. "Good night, director."

Shaking her head, Hermione waved her away then waited until Cynthia had closed the door to her office before she tapped the Howler with her finger. She'd always hated these notes, especially from Molly Weasley, and she prepared herself for an angry conversation later. However, Harry's baritone wasn't the one that echoed from the missive. 

" _Hermione Jean Granger-Potter. This is your mother._ "

The quiet feminine voice had her eyes widening in surprise, but her stomach turned just as it always had when she was a child and had to be reprimanded. Her father might pretend to be the heavy, but it was when her mother's voice went soft that she knew she had gone too far.

" _You had better not be late to dinner tonight, young lady. Your father has had reservations to The Ledbury for a month and you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting for his supper._ "

There was some hissing noise in the background, and Hermione could make out Harry speaking although she couldn't understand what he'd said. Monica Granger spoke once more, even as the note itself was starting to fizzle and smoke.

" _Ah… yes, Harry says he loves you and that your dress is in your coat cupboard. Oh, and happy birthday, darling. I can't wait to see you._ "

Shaking her head, Hermione watched the Howler die a soft death instead of exploding. The ashes vanished as if the note had never been sent. How had Harry done that? Perhaps she wouldn't murder him outright, at least until she figured out what spell he'd used first. He'd been right to enlist her mother's aid, she supposed. However, there would be payback later, she vowed. 

With another flick of her wand, she Summoned her sparkling little black dress from the cupboard. When Harry had managed to sneak it in there, she had no idea, but she was thankful for his foresight. Quickly, she dressed and charmed her make-up for the evening. A quick check-in a conjured mirror, and Hermione took her cloak and strode through the Ministry building, ignoring the stares she garnered as she made her way to the Apparition point.

Appearing in the small lean-to she and Harry had attached to her childhood home, after their marriage, she was greeted by Harry as he opened the door. He looked amazing in a Muggle bespoke suit, and she grinned at him. Perhaps she wouldn't be too harsh on him, but yes, sweet revenge to come soon.

He drew her out of the lean-to and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Hermione," he murmured. "You look beautiful, love."

"You look smashing as well." Chuckling, Hermione returned his kiss and took his arm. "Well played, Potter, but don't think you're free from revenge just yet. Tell me how you did that?"

Harry laughed as they joined Monica and Wendell in the parlour. "I forgot I sent one to myself so _I_ wouldn't be late and it came while I was here. Your mother decided she wanted to try it too... to ah… gently prod you on your way. I wasn't certain her whisper was going to work or not."

"It's about time," Wendell grumbled. "Let's go."

"In a minute, dear." Monica shook her head as she leaned in to buzz her daughter's cheek. "Ignore him, darling. I knew you would make it on time." She smiled at Hermione as she pulled back. "You just needed a little reminder."


End file.
